doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Amelia Pond
Amelia Jessica Pond ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist eine Begleiterin des Elften Doctors. Die erste Begegnung thumb|left|160px Der Doctor trifft Amy erstmals 1996 als siebenjähriges Mädchen. Sie lebt mit ihrer Tante in dem Städtchen Leadworth. Ihre Eltern sind tot und Amy hat keine Erinnerungen mehr an sie. Seit einiger Zeit fürchtet sich Amy vor einem Riss in ihrer Zimmerwand, aus dem Stimmen zu hören sind, und so betet sie , das jemand käme, um den Riss zu schließen. Eines Nachts stürzt die beschädigte TARDIS im Garten ab und Amy versorgt den frisch regenerierten Doctor mit Essen, wobei der erstmal herausfinden muss, was ihm überhaupt schmeckt. Als er in seiner beschädigten TARDIS nach dem Rechten sehen muss, verspricht er ihr in fünf Minuten zurück zu sein. Doch Amy wartet vergeblich. 12 Jahre später thumb|left|160px|Amy, das Kusstelegramm Als im Jahr 2008 ein Fremder in ihr Haus einbricht, kettet die in eine Polizeiuniform gekleidete Amy diesen an einen Heizkörper. Im folgenden Gespräch bemerkt sie, dass es sich um denselben Mann handelt, der sie zwölf Jahre zuvor in der Nacht verlassen hatte. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei der Polizeiuniform nur ein Kostüm handelt - Amy arbeitet als Kuss-Telegramm. Sie und ihr Jugendfreund Rory Williams helfen dem Doctor, den flüchtigen Prisoner Zero festzusetzen und den Atraxi auszuliefern. Doch der Doctor verschwindet abermals, ohne sie mitzunehmen. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor 2010 kehrt er erneut zurück und fragt Amy, ob sie ihn noch immer begleiten will. Sie nimmt sein Angebot an, will jedoch am nächsten Morgen zurück sein. Der Doctor verspricht ihr dies und sie starten - in Amys Zimmer bleibt ein Hochzeitskleid zurück ... thumb|180px|Amy und der Doctor im 33. Jahrhundert Das erste Ziel ist das Raumschiff UK im 33. Jahrhundert. Amy ist die einzige, die erkennt, dass der Sternenwal, der das Raumschiff durchs All befördert, dies durchaus freiwillig tun würde, auch wenn man ihn nicht quälen würde, wie es die Menschen bereits seit über 300 Jahren tun. Mit dieser Erkenntnis hindert sie den Doctor daran, das Weltraumwesen quasi zu töten, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar ist (The Beast Below). Nach einem Notruf des britischen Premierministers Winston Churchill kehren der Doctor und Amy auf die Erde des Jahres 1941 zurück und sehen sich mit Daleks konfrontiert, die Großbritannien im Kampf gegen die Nazis unterstützen (Victory of the Daleks). Verwirrung der Gefühle Im Laufe der Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass sie am Vorabend ihrer Hochzeit mit Rory Williams abgereist sind und Amy daher pünktlich am Folgetag zu ihrer Hochzeit wieder da sein will. Sie fühlt sich jedoch zunehmend zum Doctor hingezogen und küsst ihn in der Episode Flesh and Stone schließlich, worauf dieser jedoch nicht eingehen möchte. Stattdessen bemüht er sich in den anschließenden Folgen darum ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Verlobten Rory wieder zu festigen, wozu er diesen in der TARDIS mitnimmt. thumb|290px In der Episode The Big Bang kommt es dann zur geplanten Hochzeit von Amy und Rory. Noch bevor das Fest zu Ende ist, besteigen Amy und Rory wieder die TARDIS und reisen mit dem Doctor weiter. Später stellt sich heraus, dass in der Hochzeitsnacht, die die beiden nun an Bord der TARDIS verbringen, ihre Tochter gezeugt wird. Kurz nach der Zeugung des Kindes wird Amy von der Stille nach Demons Run entführt und durch einen Fleisch-Doppelgänger ersetzt. Weder Rory noch der Doctor bemerken dies anfangs, da es eine mentale Verbindung zwischen der schwangeren gefangenen Amy und ihrer Doppelgängerin gibt. Letztere weiß selbst nicht, dass sie nicht die originale Amy ist und verhält sich genauso, wie man es gewöhnt ist. Doch bei einem Körperscan bemerkt der Doctor, dass die Anzeige schwanger / nicht schwanger ständig fluktuiert. Als er, Rory und die falsche Amy im 22. Jahrhundert etwas über die Fleisch-Doppelgänger-Industrie erfahren (in The Rebel Flesh), kommt er der Täuschung langsam auf die Spur. In der Episode The Almost People enttarnt er den Amy-Doppelgänger und macht sich mit Rory und einigen anderen Freunden auf den Weg nach Demons Run, um Amy zu befreien. Dort ist Amy inzwischen Mutter eines Mädchens geworden und nennt es Melody. Nach dem Doctor Amy betätigt sich später als Schriftstellerin unter dem Namen Amelia Williams und veröffentlicht das Buch Summer Falls. fr:Amy Pond bg:Ейми Понд ru:Эми Понд ro:Amy Pond es:Amy Pond he:איימי פונד en:Amy Pond Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des Doctors Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Familie des Doctors Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Einwohner von Leadworth